


Jour de pluie

by Soffya



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Nami s'approcha de Sanji et plaça le parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux, surpris, avant de tourner le regard vers elle. « Nami-san. » Nami le regarda sévèrement et dit : « Idiot ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie sans te protéger. »





	Jour de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sannami Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda.__

Le Sunny accosta sur le port d'une petite île. Après plusieurs jours passés en mer, il était maintenant temps pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille de se ravitailler. Et cela voulait surtout dire pour Nami qu'elle allait passer sa journée à faire du shopping. Les membres de l'équipage partirent chacun de leur côté. Nami sentit le vent tourner légèrement. Elle leva la tête et vit les nuages changer de direction. Malgré le soleil qui régnait, il allait bientôt pleuvoir, elle en était sûre. Elle était la dernière à quitter le Sunny et n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir ses compagnons de ce changement de météo. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent trouver un endroit pour s'abriter. Elle alla dans sa cabine, prit son parapluie et partit elle aussi faire le tour de l'île.

Le début de sa journée avait très bien commencé. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait acheté, Nami avait pratiquement renouvelé sa garde-robe. Mais ce qui la rendait heureuse était les économies qu'elle avait fait après avoir marchandé avec les vendeurs. Tout à coup, Nami sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le bout du nez, puis une deuxième. Elle leva la tête et vit que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la pluie était entrain de tomber. Elle ouvrit son parapluie et continua son chemin. Au loin, elle vit Sanji qui était entrain de choisir des fruits et des légumes, avant d'aller les payer. La pluie ne semblait pas le gêner. Seule une fine capuche le protégeait. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et il serait bientôt trempé. Nami s'approcha de lui et plaça le parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Sanji leva les yeux, surpris, avant de tourner le regard vers elle.

« Nami-san. »

Nami le regarda sévèrement et dit :

« Idiot ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie sans te protéger. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sanji et il la regarda amoureusement. Nami pouvait voir des cœurs dans son regard.

« Nami-swan tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Ça veux dire que tu m'aimes ! »

Nami se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire devant son attitude. Évidemment qu'elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Elle regarda les différentes boutiques autour d'eux et vit un petit restaurant. Elle le pointa du doigt pour le montrer à Sanji.

« On va aller déjeuner là-bas en attendant que la pluie cesse. »

Elle se tourna vers Sanji et lui fit un clin d’œil.

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui invite, dit-elle. »

Sanji acquiesça, bien trop heureux de déjeuner avec sa bien-aimée Nami-swan. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine quand Nami passa son bras autour du sien pour le guider jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois que la pluie s'arrêta de tomber, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de retourner au Sunny.

_Fin___


End file.
